1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to core cutting machines and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system, and method for catching cores severed from substrates during core cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Core cutting machines are used extensively for creating openings through substrates such as walls or floors in buildings or other structures. These openings provide passageways for ducting, electrical lines, or plumbing, for example. Core cutting machines typically include a core drill, and one or more core bits. A core drill typically has a motor supported on a frame in a form analogous to a drill press. The motor provides rotary action to the core bits. Core cutting machines also have a mechanism for applying a force in an axial direction or in the direction of cutting. Such a mechanism may include a lever arm on a spindle that is configured to move the motor and bit axially along a guide beam of the frame. Thus, once a base of the frame has been secured to the substrate that is to be cut, rotary action can be imparted to the core bit and an axial force may be applied to engage the core bit with the substrate in order to commence removal of material for cutting and removing a core.
Core bits have a large variety of diametric and depth sizes to meet a large variety of user needs. As may be appreciated, core diameters range from as small as an inch to several feet. Similarly, core depths range from an inch or less to several feet. Hence, the material being cut from the substrate can be extremely massive. Dealing with these massive cores once they have been severed from the substrate can be challenging. When cutting through floors or ceilings, the severed cores will often simply fall out of the core bit to the floor or ground below once they have been severed from the substrate. To avoid any damage or harm that may be caused by these falling cores, a construction worker is sometimes positioned on an underside of the substrate when the core bit has almost passed through the substrate for the purpose of catching the core. Sometimes positioning the construction worker requires the worker to be raised to the proper position in a man lift. With moderate to extremely massive cores, the risks in grappling with the cores become great.